RWBY Team MSSS
by Detective Blanket
Summary: Basically My favorite 4 Decepticons (Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream) from the G1 series become human (or Faunus in Starscream and Shockwave's case) and are... forced to work for Ozpin. While they originally are resistant in working for the man, do find 4 reasons to keep working for him. Abandoned! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and sorry for those hoping for a ROWBY update. But since I'm continuing The RWBY/Transformers G1 crossover story, ROWBY is coming to an end to make way for this story. Team MSSS (pronounced Mess)Since RWBY/Transformers G1 crossover will focus on the Autobots and Team RWBY, i wanted to write one with my favorite Decepticons.**

**Team MSSS consists of;Megatron (of course)**

**Soundwave (My favorite)**

**Shockwave (4th favorite {behind Ravage})**

**and (hesitantly) Starscream.**

**There is a twist of course... they will be human! (or in Starscream and Shockwave's case faunus.) Of course with all good fanfics like this there will be pairings, I was thinking with Team RWBY of course.**

**Info;**

**_Megatron_**

Semblance:

Age: 18

Hair color: Black with Silver highlights

Eyes: Red

Weapons: Fusion cannon, Dust powered chain mace (when its off its just a handle)

Clothes: Atlas Armor painted G1 colors

Megatron x Ruby (MegaRose, or the Warlord and the Hero take your choice)... an odd pairing i know but i figured Ruby is a lot like Orion Pax so... you know.

**_Soundwave_**

Semblance: Telepathy

Age: 17

Weapons: Sonic Blaster, Shoulder mounted mini missile launcher.

Hair: Blue,

Eyes: Red

Clothes: Leather jacket colored Blue with gold highlights, silver t-shirt, Red goggles, Blue pants, silver boots, Silver backpack that has 3 small drones, each the size of a book (Ravage, Lazerbeak, and Rumble {who will look like a monkey})

Pairing: Soundwave x Weiss (Sonic Ice)

**_Shockwave_**

Semblace: Can see in geometry angles (to throw something... you know stuff like that, might make more sense later... basically he has perfect aim)

Weapon: Lazer gun (Prosthetic Left arm)

Faunus type: Fish (has gills)

Age: 17

Eye color: Left one Yellow, Right one missing.

Hair: Purple

Clothes: Purple Lab coat, Silver pants, Purple boots, Pink right glove, prosthetic left arm that ends in lazer gun (his weapon) that connects to purple backpack filled with dust, Black Eyepatch with decepticon symbol on it (right eye).

Pairing: Shockwave x Blake (ShockShadow)

**_Starscream_**

Faunus: Bird (wings)

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Age: 17

Weapons: twin lazer blasters (ice dust) (Null rays)

Semblance: Can conjure two sentient copies of him self for a short time, One colored Black and Purple (Skywarp) and One Light blue with White and Red accents (Thundercracker.)

Clothes: Red-White-and-Light Blue Tanktop, Blue pants with White accents, Light blue boots.

Pairing: Starscream x Yang (StarDragon)


	2. The ART !

**_Hey guys just wanted to comment here on a few reasons of my pairings. Megatron x Ruby (Burritos and Cookies? Burritos and Roses?), while weird is supposed to be reminiscent of Megatronus x Orion Pax, because Ruby is such a pure hero._**

**_Starscream x Yang, cause Starscream is a coward and Yang needs to learn some skills in... finding a different angle, shall we say, like Starscream would. So i figured they'd rub off on each other (in more ways than one). Plus... I have an awsome joke (in my opinion) that only Yang would make about Starscream's semblance... If your mind was dirty enough to guess it, then I'm proud of you._**

**_I also realized that Weiss x Shockwave had some good points to it as well, let me explain. Weiss is like the most logically thinking one on team RWBY _****_(IceShock)_**

**_As for Blake _****_I have decided to ship the two ninjas of team MSSS and RWBY. Soundwave x Blake. SonicKitty_**

**_Anyway to answer another question i got, No they will not Transform, (the whole point why they're humans/Faunus)_**

**_Soundwave's and Starscream's weapons will become smaller (similar to Crescent Rose and Yang's gauntlets, but not the others, you'll see why in the story.)_**

**Also I'd like to give a shout out to Commander 3428961, they've been talking to me about a similar story involving Autobots, so keep an eye out for that. Anyways heres the first chapter.**

It had been an... unsuccessful day for the decpticons on Earth, same old tale, they tried to take over a oil platform again, Autobots showed up, kicked their tailpipes, sent them running. same old same old. So when Shockwave had called Megatron claiming he'd had a breakthrough with a new project, Megatron was... well not exactly happy more precisely so bored and angry at everything else he need something to do before he went to recharge mode.

"Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp! With me we're going to Cybertron!" Megatron yelled at his troops. Excluding Soundwave all the troops that were called groaned as they readied for travel over the spacebridge.

**Moments later.**

The purple doors opened in the control center of Cybertron.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave said

"Yes it's me now tell me about this breakthrough... and also on which project again, I wasn't listening earlier." Megatron said.

"The alternate reality teleporter." Shockwave said.

"Ah yes the A.R.T." Megatron said.

"...Yes." Shockwave said as Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp looked at their leader with concern.

When they entered the rather messy laboratory they saw a gaint device attached to the ceiling with a multitude of wires flowing out from various areas, but multiple of them seemingly to lead to the singular control panel that was next to the raised platform, under the device.

"Ah the A.R.T.! You've done well Shockwave! With this device I'll be able to steal energy from other worlds, energy to destroy those accursed Autobots, AND CONQUER THE UNIVERSES!" Megatron daid begin to yell and then laugh evilly. (If you've seen any episodes of the orginal show made back in the 1980's... you know the laugh.

"Indeed Lord Megatron but i must warn you, if you intend to be able to return to this universe at all you need one of these." Shockwave said holding a seeming useless spherical object.

"And why is that Shockwave?" Megaton said peering at the metallic purple ball.

"This is a beacon, it will allow the Alternate Reality--" Shockwave said.

"THE A.R.T.!" Megatron interrupted.

"*sigh* ...Yes the A.R.T. My apologies lord Megatron. It will allow the A.R.T. to locate you in the literal millions of realities.

"Ah so don't lose it!" Skywarp said.

Meanwhile Starscream was having all together different thoughts.

**_'The way were currently standing i could push Thundercracker and Skywarp into Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave and quickly transport them to another universe! Then all I'd need to do is destroy the... A.R.T. and become the new leader of the Decepticons!!! Sorry Thundercracker, Skywarp, but I'll never get a better chance!'_**

Starscream lept into action shoving Thundercracker and Skywarp into Soundwave who toppled into Shockwave who fell into Megatron as he dropped the beacon. Starscream ran toward the control panel and hit a random combination of buttons. What he had panned out was that the control panel and platform were right next to eachother, soon when Megatron quickly recovered and grabbed Starscream by the wing and threw him ontop of Thundercracker and Skywarp as the device on the ceiling spun quickly beginning to fire!

"Lord Megatron!" Both Waves said while trying to untangle from each other.

"WHAT AND MAKE IT QUICK WHILE I KILL THESE ANNOYAN--!!" Was all Megatron could say before the device fired.

What was seen next could only be discribed as madness as the 6 Cybertronians flew through a void of colors changing shapes, sizes, animation styles, occasionally becoming animals, 2d, blobs, or other forms of organics. Finally after what felt like hours (it was only seconds) they stopped and slammed roughly into a concrete covered gound.

"Owwww." Megatron heard Soundwave's voice say

"Get off! This looks completely indignant!" Shockwave yelled at Soundwave.

As he looked over he saw two male humans on top of each other face to face.

"Ahh..!" The human on top said with Soundwave's voice as he stood.

...'Wait Soundwave's voice?' Megatron thought as he reexamined the humans realizing that they wore clothes with colors that were similar to their Cybertronian bodies.

'no...no, no, no -- NO!' Megatron yelled in his own head as he ran to a nearby pond and looked at his own reflection.

"STARSCREAM!!!!!" Megatron yelled looking for the yellow-bellied traitor. He saw a winged human fleeing in the distance and fired a blast from his fusion cannon, that was luckily still attached to his right arm. The ground next to Starscream exploded as debris went everywhere. Soundwave noticed that the windows of building they were in front of suddenly lit up as someone turned on the lights.

As Starscream regained his bearing he saw Megatron advancing towards hos downed position.

'Oh Primus help me!' was Starscream's last rational thought before the first punch hit him in the face.


End file.
